


Pancakes & Whipped Cream

by HDAnalyst



Series: Harry's Birthday [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Maybe there's some plot, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDAnalyst/pseuds/HDAnalyst
Summary: It's the first time Draco and Harry are celebrating Harry's birthday together, and Draco's determined that Harry is going to enjoy himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry's Birthday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743334
Comments: 18
Kudos: 216
Collections: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy





	Pancakes & Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy/smutty drabble I wrote on a whim for a friend of mine to cheer her up. Since not many people are posting due to these unprecedented times, I figured I'd try it out. 
> 
> This is my first ever Drarry fic and I'm pretty proud of how it turned out. Kind criticism is welcome and encouraged considering I am a new writer.
> 
> Mind the tags, If you don't like first person POV please don't read! 
> 
> *Disclaimer* No copyright is intended, I do not own these characters I simply like to write about them :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

I hear my alarm chime softly on the bedside table, and immediately reach over to silence it. I scrunch up my eyes and slowly turn back toward the bed hoping with everything I have that I didn’t wake up Harry. He’s quite the light sleeper considering everything he’s been through, but it seems as though I’ve managed to wake up without him noticing. 

I take a moment to simply observe him as he sleeps. It’s unusual that I get to see him in such a vulnerable state, but I relish these rare times. He looks so damn peaceful like this. No tension in his jaw, eyelids gently closed, hair a mess, eyelashes lying softly on his cheeks. He looks young, and carefree in a way that he hardly ever is when awake. Carries the weight of the world on his shoulders this one. 

Sometimes I still can’t believe I’m allowed to be here, lying next to him, seeing him like this with no walls, it’s the most intimate corner of our relationship and I cherish the trust he has found for me beyond anything else. Today, I want to show him how incredibly special he is, not only to me, but to everyone included in his life. I want to make him feel cherished, loved, and worthy of said love because due to his upbringing he needs constant validation. Validation I am more than willing to provide, mind you. It’s the least I can do after...yeah, after. 

My plan was to have him wake up to his first birthday surprise. Interestingly enough, the thing people find most irritating about me is my mouth, and yet Harry has learned fairly quickly that my snark is a small price to pay for having me put it to good use. I smirk to myself with smug satisfaction because head Auror or not, I can diminish this man to a whimpering mess in seconds using nothing but my tongue. 

Deciding to do just that as an introduction to the birthday celebrations I’ve planned, I try to slowly dip beneath the covers and without waking him, settle myself between his legs. I’m fortunate that he is sleeping on his back, although getting into position without waking him is proving to be a challenge. I try to climb over his left leg but he shifts and bends his knee toward me basically preventing anything or anyone accessing the desired area. I let out a huff of frustration and consider what else I could do.

I climb out of bed, and walk down toward the foot. I lift the blanket, and try to crawl up his right leg instead. Salazar who ever would’ve thought giving someone wake up head would be so bloody difficult?! I slowly crawl, literally with one leg on either side of his outstretched right leg, and after approximately ten minutes of slow shifting so as not to wake him, I reach the apex of his thighs. 

Fuck, but Potter’s cock is already partially filled out. The impressive bulge straining obscenely against the fabric of his boxer briefs has me salivating already. Patience wearing thin, I slowly lower the waistband of his pants until his cock is accessible. He’s not yet fully hard, so it’s still resting softly against his bollocks. I gently use my hand to raise it up just enough so I can slide the head between my lips. 

I start off with a gentle tease, pressing open mouthed kisses up and down his shaft in an attempt to bring him to full hardness. His body is still extremely relaxed, so I’m guessing he’s still actually asleep. Smirking to myself, I flatten my tongue, and lick a fat stripe up the underside of his cock and feel it twitch in my hand. Preening, I then press little kitten licks to the sensitive spot on the underside just below the ridge that separates the head from the shaft. I continue this for a while, and slowly increase the pressure of my tongue. At this point he’s fully hard, so I continue mouthing at the underside, and stroke my thumb at the base of his cock for a dual sensation that he loves. It’s after I’ve been doing this for a few seconds that I finally hear him moan audibly. 

Once I hear the moan, I pull off, give a kitten lick to his slit now dripping with pre-come, and then drop my jaw and swallow him down to the hilt. It’s taken practice, but I’m proud to say that I can take the whole length of him now. Merlin forbid Potter have an average sized cock, no he’s beyond well endowed. Although now that I’m reaping the benefits, I’m less pissed off by that fact if I’m honest. 

I continue swallowing him down repeatedly, fully intending to make him come like this, but in one swift movement, he lifts the blanket, then grabs a fistful of my hair and hauls me up for a filthy open mouthed kiss that tastes of morning breath and pre-come, and yet I’m moaning into his mouth because fuck the neediness does me in every. Fucking. Time. “Good morning to you too he says with a smile.” 

I can’t help but grin back, but I reply “it was until you so rudely interrupted me.”

He growls, and then pulls me in for another kiss to throw me off guard before he grabs me by the hips, and deftly changes our positions so I’m now on my back and he’s pressing me into the mattress. 

He starts mouthing at my jaw, which he fucking knows drives me mental. “So fucking gorgeous,” he murmurs into my neck as he not so subtly grinds his hips into mine. I can’t suppress a shiver and a wrecked moan when our cocks come into contact. He smirks and does it again of course, the wanker. Leave it to Harry fucking Potter to circumvent receiving a birthday blowjob. I muster up every ounce of control I have left, and slide down his body underneath him and begin working him over yet again. This time, I grab onto his thighs in an effort to prevent him from moving, and he appears to capitulate because his arms start to tremble from the effort of maintaining the position.

I throw everything I have into sucking him off, because I’ll be damned if he fucks up my first gift. On one seemingly violent tremor, I chuckle a bit because I’ve fucking won. I pull off to tell him so but the brief reprieve is enough for him to slide down the bed, grab my ankles, and yank my arse to the edge of the bed. 

Without warning, he casts a wandless, wordless, cleaning charm and unceremoniously puts his mouth to work on my arsehole. I’m too fucking disoriented to fight with him at the moment, so I surrender to the incredible things he’s doing with his tongue. If I hold the title for giving the best blow jobs, Harry by far wins in the category of rimming. 

Salazar, the way he unabashedly shoves his face right in there and honest to Merlin attacks my arsehole in the best way possible, is near indescribable. He flattens his tongue, and licks repeatedly over the opening, and then when you least expect it, he starts jabbing his tongue attempting to breach the hole. If that wasn’t enough, he grazes his fucking teeth on the sensitive skin of my rim causing my whole fucking body to tremble. 

All of this, coupled with the stubble leaving the most delicious friction burn, never fails to turn me into a babbling mess. It’s gotten to the point where I’m scrabbling around for purchase attempting to regain control of the situation because fuck him for distracting me from my fucking task! 

I use my elbows to sit up straight at the foot of the bed, and using both, hands pull him up by his hair into a filthy kiss. He moans around my tongue, so I press in deeper. In the back of my mind I’m thinking “what is wrong with you? You _know_ where his mouth has been!” But I can’t be arsed to care. He did cast a cleaning charm after all. 

I wrap my legs around his hips, a silent invitation to which he immediately responds by lifting me off the bed, and reversing our positions. I smirk internally, because he fell right into my trap. With him sitting on the bed, and me in his lap, I use my whole body weight to press him back into the mattress. I reach over to the nightstand to grab my wand and in two rapid flicks, he’s bound to the bed. Each wrist attached securely to the headboard, arms splayed wide, and completely at my mercy. 

He splutters inelegantly, and I just grin down at him, “Manners Potter, I won’t have you and your penchant for heroism interrupting my generosity.” Before he can get a word in, I slide down and resume my assault on his now steadily leaking erection. Interesting, perhaps we will have to revisit this some other time. 

I wrap my lips around the head and slide all the way down again, but before I pull back, I swallow around him which causes him to cry out, “Draco, FUCK!” I glance up at him out of the corner of one eye as I slide back up and do it again. He’s muttering unintelligible praise now, and I can feel him starting to thrust his hips in the smallest involuntary movements, so I return my attention to the sensitive underside. He always loses control when I nibble at the ridge where his shaft needs the head, so I resume my earlier ministrations that were so rudely interrupted. I don’t want to neglect the rest of him, so I use my thumb to stroke the base and my other hand to fondle his balls. 

He’s visibly trembling now, and mumbling a series of expletives, he’s close. I remove my hands and mouth from him in one abrupt motion, and the whine I receive in return is something I won’t forget any time soon. 

“Serves you right, trying to distract me from giving you your first gift.”

“A gift eh? Pretty sure I was thoroughly enjoying myself until _you_ so rudely interrupted _me”_ he adds with that arrogant tilt of his chin making him appear powerful and sexy as fuck. 

Just to be contrary and piss him off a bit because FUCK he’s sexy when he’s angry, “Are you insinuating that you weren’t enjoying your gift?”

He rolls his eyes and smirks at me before saying quite matter-of-factly, “It’s my birthday, I get to do what I want, and I want to fuck you into the mattress.” 

I offer him my most patronizing chuckle, lean in close, wrap my hand around his cock, and kiss him open mouthed and filthy. I then start to stroke him gently as I whisper into his ear, “It’ll be me who fucks you into the mattress this morning.” Without pause, I lean back, cast a wordless, wandless, lubrication charm, align his cock to my entrance, and bear down in one slick slide until my arse is settled right against his groin. 

He groans and attempts to break through the bonds holding his arms in place. I can tell he’s aching to grab onto my hips and thrust upward until I’m screaming and squirting all over his chest. “Nice try Potter,” I say with a throaty chuckle. “Sit back, relax, _enjoy_ ,” and then I pull up ever so slowly and begin riding him like my life depends on it. 

I roll my hips over and over, thrusting his cock as deep as I can, all the while staring him down in challenge. Gauging when he’s going to snap and release the bonds himself. I know he can get out of them, as does he but for whatever reason he’s opting to allow me the control. I groan audibly at the thought and pick up the pace. He’s breathing heavily now, I see his chest heaving and I can see the beginnings of a flush creeping up his neck.

“Draco,” he pleads, and hearing him say my name like that _almost_ wills me to free his hands but I’m still determined that I’m going to make him come myself. I lean down and kiss him hard, all tongue and teeth and no finesse. 

“Don’t worry Harry, I’ll take care of you.” I resume kissing him and thrusting at the same time. The position makes it more difficult for me to maneuver, but my cock is rubbing against his abs and it’s fucking fantastic. I feel him trying to shift his legs below me and I let him because I don’t want to stop the assault on his mouth. 

Somehow he manages to get both of his heels on the bed, knees pointing to the ceiling, and begins a punishing rhythm thrusting upwards with his hips. The angle is absolute perfection dragging across my prostate on each pass. The pressure at the base of my cock is building steadily as a direct result of the prostate stimulation. It feels so fucking good but I know it wont be enough. I look down at him and he’s sweating from the exertion of his thrusting but his eyes are heavy lidded and soft, almost fond. I smile down at him, a true genuine smile, and sit upright again to stroke my cock. 

I know he’s close because his thrusting is steadily becoming erratic. I meet him thrust for thrust while simultaneously stroking my cock and it feels fucking incredible. My gaze meets his, and shortly after he lets out a wrecked sound and stills with one last hard thrust up inside me. The sharp jab at my prostate coupled with my persistent stroking is enough to trigger my orgasm, and on a whispered “Harry…” I come, HARD and paint his chest with seemingly endless stripes of my release, reaching as far as his fucking chin. 

I collapse onto him, my entire prone figure pressing him into the mattress. Somewhere in the background I hear a muttered _finite_ and find myself wrapped in those strong arms I’ve reluctantly come to adore. I use every ounce of energy reserve to lift my head and look him in the eyes yet again. It’s incredible how every time I’m overwhelmed at the bright green gaze looking back at me with anything other than disdain. It takes my breath away, so I simply offer a sheepish smile, completely out of character I admit, but he seems to eat it up nonetheless. 

“Happy Birthday Harry,” I whisper and the illuminating smile I receive in return leaves me breathless yet again. I can’t help but wonder “How the fuck can someone be this beautiful without knowing?” I’m unsure if it’s the immediate flush, the shocked expression, or the subsequent shy smile that clues me into the fact that I said it out loud. 

Now it’s my turn to blush and avert my eyes because fuck I hate feeling vulnerable. 

He’s not having it however, because he places his hand under my chin and gently lifts my gaze to his and says, “I ask myself the same thing about you.” My flush intensifies, damn my pasty arse skin, and rather than continue looking at him, I lean in and press the gentlest of kisses to the right corner of his mouth. He hums his contentment and finally casts a _tergeo_ to rid us of the mess on his chest. I chuckle when I realize he hasn’t cleaned the mess he left inside me. 

“Cheeky, feeling territorial this fine morning?” 

He laughs outright at that, “What can I say? I like knowing you can feel me even after we’re done.” 

He leers at me then so I retort “You’re downright filthy Potter.” Although I’m half laughing, and based on the chuckle I receive I know he’s aware that I’m kidding. “How am I supposed to cook you breakfast with your come dripping down my legs?”

He cracks up at that, and it’s that contagious deep belly laugh of his that lights up his whole face, and I’m elated that I caused it, but slightly put out that he thinks I can’t even cook a simple birthday breakfast. 

“Oh don’t look like that,” he says between gales of laughter, “I can’t stop picturing you wearing nothing but an apron, flipping pancakes while my come runs down your leg.”

My lip twitches because okay that _is_ a little funny, completely disgusting, albeit humorous. “Well, perhaps you don’t deserve the spoils from my kitchen if you’re going to mock my culinary skills before even letting me attempt something as simple as pancakes.”

He chuckles lowly and scoots closer, “I would love it if you made me pancakes, but you really don’t have to. I don't make a big fuss on my birthday. It's… never really been a cause for celebration.” He trails off with uncertainty at the end. 

I turn to him with a fierce glare, “No boyfriend of mine is going to have a subpar birthday Potter. You will have your fucking pancakes and you will fucking enjoy them do you understand me?” 

He rolls his eyes but I can tell he’s secretly pleased. “Sure Draco, better get to it then. Pancakes for the birthday boy. I’m waiting!” he says with a smug yet playful grin. 

It takes everything in me not to slap it right off his face. “You better eat every bite Potter, Salazar help you if you don’t.” 

“No worries, my stubborn arse of a boyfriend insisted on birthday sex before I could even open my eyes so my appetite is in full gear at the moment.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining at the time, wanker.”

He chuckles again, “Not complaining by any stretch, but I am really hungry so if you’re not going to make breakfast I will because I could eat a hippogriff.’

“Sit the fuck down Potter, I’ll make your damn pancakes.” 

“Don’t forget the whipped cream!” I hear him shout from the bedroom.

“I‘ll give you whipped cream!” I yell back in response. In fact, I could use that for birthday surprise number two. I smirk to myself as I go about figuring out how to make bloody birthday pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! 
> 
> Comments/Kudos make my heart smile :) so if you're interested in a part two involving whipped cream tell me down below!! 
> 
> x0x0x


End file.
